Kiss The Girl
by babiiechica2oo8
Summary: One Shot! Sexis! Read and review thanks!


One shot!

Disclaimer: I dont own nothing! All belong to ABC even the song!

A/N: First Sexis anything so cut me some slack okay? I never watched them and I love them because of someone else I love who I owe a happy face too and I know this will make it happen! So this is for you! Oh and feedback is so welcomed! Like whoaly!

Alexis and Ric are getting a divorce everything else is the same!

**"Kiss The Girl"**

Today was Sonny's day with his daughter Kristina. He went and picked her up from Alexis's house. He knocked and then heard the sweet voice yell "Come in" from the other side of the door. He walked in and saw the gorgeous brunette sitting at her desk probably working on her latest court case. Boy did that bring back times when she was his lawyer. They were friends then. Now he wasnt so sure about his feeling for her.

**There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl.  
**

"Hey." Alexis said looking up and realizing the short yet handsome man standing in front of her just smiling away. "Kristina!" Alexis yelled from her desk. "She should be coming any moment now." Alexis said as she turned back to her paper work. "I uh wanted to talk to you first." he said rubbing his chin like always. "Okay?" she said looking up at him. "Im sorry for what Ric did to you. You've been hurt too many times and you never deserved any of it." he said. She wasnt exactly sure what to say to it. Did this mobster have a heart after all?

**Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There's one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)**

"Why thank you Sonny but I dont need your sympathy." she said looking at him. "Oh I didn't know I was giving you any. I wanted to offer you dinner." he said looking at her. She just smiled. "I'll pass. Kristina!" Alexis yelled louder this time. "Coming!" the little voice said from upstairs. "Come on Alexis. One dinner wont hurt. You need a break from all this work anyway." Sonny said looking at her. Those dark brown eyes who couldn't give into them. "Fine." she said giving in. "Great. I'll see you tonight at eight at Metro Court. Dont be late." Sonny said as Kristina walked down the steps with her back pack.

**  
Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sadit's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)**

Later that night he arrived at Metro Court at eight on the dot. He walked in and sat down at the table. He looked down at his watch and sure enough she was five minutes late as the elevator dinged. He looked over and boy did she look gorgeous in the blue silky dress she was wearing."I didn't think you would show." he said looking at her. "Yeah well I would've felt bad for standing you up." she said as she sat down at the table. He couldn't help but to smile at her the entire night. His eyes were on her like white on rice and yet he couldn't seem to break. He started wondering why he had ever given her up.

****

Nows your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she wont say a word  
Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)  


He could sense that maybe Alexis didn't want to be there. Or there at least with him. "Come on." Sonny said standing up. She just looked at him like he was nuts. "Let's dance." he said holding out his hand. She quickly smiled and grabbed his hand as he pulled her pulled her up. He swiftly took her in his arms and wrapped his around her waist as his hand held hers tightly. This was a side she had never seen of Sonny. Could something good come from tonight?

**  
Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
**

"Having fun yet?" he questioned her. "I guess so." she simply responded back to him as he just flashed his sexy dimples at her."Well would this make fun?" he asked as he dipped her. She just laughed. "I must admit Sonny you always knew how to charm a girl." she said as he just smiled. "I only have two natural talents and hobbies. Killing people and wowing women." He said as she tried hard not to laugh at the not really funny joke but then again it was.

**  
Shalalalala  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl  
(kiss the girl)  
(oh, ohnoo..)  
(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl**

"How about this." he said as he let go and then went out to the balcony. "Dancing under the stars uh?" he said as she tried hard not to smile and let it show that he was actually getting too her. She just smiled and looked into those deep brown eyes and saw something she hadn't seen in Sonny in years. He was full of love and ready to share it. To share it all with her and the life they never had a chance with together. Alexis just wasnt sure yet if she was ready or not to get hurt again.

****

Shalalalala  
My oh myyyyy  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  


He looked into her eyes like he did that one day and smiled as she did the same. Time had past and she had beaten the cancer. Her divorce to Ric the Prick was finally over and she had gotten full custody of Molly who she shared with Sonny. The man and love of her life now. The one person she couldn't see her future with out. "You may now kiss the bride." the preacher said as the wind blew through her hair as she stood in front of him in a long white beach dress. He just smiled and leaned into her and placed a soft kiss upon her lips. He pulled away and looked at her. "I love you." he said silently. "I love you too." she said back to him.

**  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss that girl!  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Kiss the girl  
(Kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl**

A/N: Far fetch I know but I tired honestly and I can say Im pretty satisfied with it for not knowing the couple that much as far as what went on in the show! Anyway like I said feedback is loved! Like whoa! Thanks for reading it means a lot to me!


End file.
